


Oh Baby Doll

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Kink Week 2020 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Queen Kink Week 2020, Rimming, Shaving, Virgin Brian, bottom!brian, shy Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Brian has finally confessed his feelings for Freddie and they are ready to do the deed, when Brian discovers that he might like to be girlie. Good thing is Freddie is more than eager to give him everything he could ever want and more.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Kink Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epherians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/gifts).

> For Kink Day 3: feminization 
> 
> For Ephy would wanted Brian losing his bottom virginity & Brian having another “first time” which is decidedly kinkier as he acts more “innocent”

Brian hadn't quite realized what he was getting into when he started this. Freddie was not only wildly more confident than him, he remembers that horrifyingly embarrassing conversation they had had which was in no way prompted by the song White Queen about how Brian had 'only just' lost his virginity at the 'old' age of 19, but Freddie obviously also had at this point years of experience with men. But now that he was considering all of that, it did seem a little foolish of him to have not thought of it sooner.

Still he's already gone this far, if having to confess his probable attraction to men hadn't been enough to daunt him nor confessing his possible attraction to Freddie in particular, then nothing was going to stop him. That being said... Brian couldn't help but to look at what he had found in Freddie's toy chest. It had every kind of lewd thing imaginable, including somethings Brian was very unfamiliar with to the point of not being able to recognize them at all. But this- Well he'd certainty seen them before he was unsure what it was doing here as Freddie had forgone girls at least some seven years ago.

"I-" Brian tried to bring it up but the very thought of it was very- Brian almost couldn't name the sensation that was pumping through his veins and flushing his mind, almost. Lust, as strong and as terrible as when he had admitted to himself his attraction to their lead singer. 

He reached in and lightly touched the material, it was as silky and smooth as all those his previous partners, his lady partners, had ever had. "What- Is this what I think it is?"

"Mmm?" Freddie questions from where he has sat himself on the floor against the bed as to better give Brian space. He scooches so his chest is pressed all along Brian's back and it's just- it's so firm and undeniably masculine and flat chested. 

Brian doesn't even know if it's called a nightie or a slip, he's never been focused on that aspect of the gorgeous garments. So he just delicately picks it up by its straps and lifts it. "This."

"Ah," Freddie nearly purrs directly into his ear, sending an electric shiver through Brian. "This is what you want? I can assure you it looks even more lovely on me than it does in the box, but tell me love, how do you want me in it?" Brian feels like he's going to melt from the visual, his breath catches in his throat and if he was not sitting, he'd have to catch himself. "For you see, some people like me cleanly shaved, as bare as a lady, but others they really like that contrast with my strong masculine body." Brian does not whimper. "And some like me with nothing underneath, they can just lift it and have full access to me but other's-" And he reaches past Brian's hands that are still frozen in the air holding the garment to withdraw lacy knickers that are clearly build to hold men. 

"I-" Brian can barely breathe let alone think, all of his blood seems to have rushed to his groin. And from where Freddie has his chin over Brian's shoulder, he can clearly see that looking at this had a strong effect on his guitarist. Freddie slides a hand down Brian's side but doesn't grope the clearly forming tent. "Actually, I- Freddie, that is to say-" If only he could get his voice to stop breaking. "Imightliketowearit," he blurts and instantly feels like his skin is two sizes too small, a flush crawls over his skin and that he'd like to run and hide.

But there's no need because of course, Freddie is there for him in this, as he always has been. "You? Why, my dear, you'd look so gorgeous in that. And those long legs of yours," he trails a finger down the very same legs he so loves to grind on stage. "Please tell me you'll wear stockings with it."

Brian is nearly trembling at the thought of it, he can't- he's never even known such a thing was possible, not really not outside of drag, he's never even considered it. Freddie's hand digs into the box and pulls out a garter belt. Holy shit, is this really happening to him. "I- I should shave first." 

"Oooh?" Brian had just said it because he needed some time or else he was going to explode before they even did anything but now he thinks on what he just blurted. He's never had that much body hair, especially compare to Freddie, his is rather omnipresent but sparse. But now that he thinks about it- how soft that will make his skin and body combined with the feminine lingerie. Freddie grabs Brian's hair and delicately puffs it, "And will Ms. Maggie be wanting ribbons in her hair too?" 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Brian's dick twitches and squirts where it is trapped in his trousers. Fuck, he can feel most of his precum dampening his pants and the rest sliding down his shaft. Shit he- "Yes please, sir," Brian says with his best demure voice as he hunches down and looks up through his lashes at Freddie. 

The grin that spreads on Freddie's face is wicked and delightful, Brian is so pleased. He doesn't know what he'd do if Freddie just laughed in his face. He has little doubt that Freddie will laugh about all of this a little later on, hell he'll probably laugh about this too but right now it only sounds hot, extremely hot. He feels like he's fifteen again and seeing a porn mag for the first time in the shed behind school. 

He scurries to the bathroom where he closes the door and takes a deep breath, willing for his erection to cease. He strips down bare, ties his hair up and out of the way, and then jumps in the shower to get his skin hot and wet, he plugs that bathtub to rinse his razor and steadily removes all of it. It's not particularly difficult, if anything not having the delicate skin of throats and the turn around lips, it's almost easier, but it does still take much longer simply because there's so much more area. He must turn the shower back on periodically to keep himself warm. 

And then he's done, well- And then he's staring at what he's left, the kind of hair that girls tend to leave on themselves, right over his traitorously still half-hard dick. He carefully, and with a lot of shaving cream, starts with his balls. It's hard, delicate work but he is diligent and careful, once that is clean, he contorts himself oddly and embarrassingly to try and get rid of any that is between his cheeks. Even more embarrassing is the thought that if he was to do this again, he'd like Freddie's help. Once that is done, he considers what is left. He thinks it looks like it's name, a trail to happiness, and he thinks it will give Freddie quiet the surprise when he sees that he's bare everywhere else. So he trims the sides and trims it short but then steps out and dries himself, leaving the rest.

He doesn't even know if the whole process took more than fifteen minutes but he's so anxious and filled with nerves at the idea of all of this that he can't seem to grasp the passage of time. This is going to be his first time with Freddie, his friend of over a decade, and that makes him so nervous, to say nothing of the fact it's also going to be his first time with a man.

Brian had not imagined the evening turning like this, a lack of imagination on his part. He had thought when he finally confessed his feelings for Freddie they would date first, maybe a romantic dinner and then- well then they might go home and enjoy a nice bottle of wine and maybe, possibly start to kiss. Brian was not usually the kind of man to sleep with someone he was interested in romantically on the first night, but of course he and Freddie had known each other for years and years. Not to mention this was much more fun although Brian was concerned with how excited he was, he wasn't going to last long and then possibly pass out.

He slips on a robe, the terry cloth feels so fine against his bare skin, as he cautiously opens the door. Freddie has politely left him to his privacy, the bedroom door closed and lingerie set on the made bed. He approaches it hesitantly almost as though it was a snake that was about to bite. He takes a deep breath and slips on first the silky pantyhose over his legs, with bare legs, it slides smoothly up his thighs. 

It stretches but doesn't disfigure which must mean that like the rest, this isn't some play pretend, this is really lingerie made for men. He secures them in place with the garter belt and already can't stand to look at the soft baby blue of the belt against his skin if he's hoping to last. The idea is already so much but the reality is almost too much to bare. 

He bites down on his lower lip, hard. Next he slides on the semi-sheer negligee. It's not the exact one Brian had taken hold of in the box, no clearly that must have been Freddie's size while this one perfectly fits the taller Brian. Brian doesn't really give a shit about the size, what really gets to him is that while the other one had been sexy and sensual with lots of sheer panels and purple, this one is more frilly with lace and silk ribbons tied into bows. It's- It's even more girly. 

The very idea of it is enough to make Brian have to pause and take bracing breaths. It's exactly what he wants and the idea that Freddie saw this and knew it would be right for him, picked it out and laid it out for Brian to wear. It's well- It's a lot. 

He pays careful attention to the bows, that they are symmetrical but then he can't delay any longer. He picks up the last scrap of clothing and without even looking slides it on. His cock is half-hard and honestly it's a wonder he's not at full mast yet. The fabric is silky and soothing against his skin, it clings to him so deliciously but he can also feel his erection stretching the material. He must look so lewd in this but he can't bare to look in a mirror, if he started he doesn't he would be able to look away let alone hold himself back from rutting like an animal into his own hand. Which would be a waste as he finally has a chance to be with Freddie. 

He looks down and left on the bed are lovely ribbons and hair ties- ah yes. He does his hair up with big bows and then wonders. Freddie didn't leave any makeup out for him although Brian knows where it is kept. Is it because Freddie didn't want him to have any or because he forgot? Brian could of course ask, Freddie wouldn't even need to see him, he could just call out but Brian feels he'd rather take the tiniest about of control by doing this himself.

Freddie has a full vanity with the desk, mirror and chair. On it there is every kind of makeup available. He puts the robe back, tying it tightly closed to hide any of the lingerie. Sitting down carefully, he angles up the mirror so he can really only look at his face. He applies mascara, a little clumsily as it's not part of their stage makeup, and then then hesitates over the pencil. Eyeliner makes his eyes look good but sexy in a more mature way than he thinks he's going for, so he passes over it. He hesitates over the fabulous shades of eyeshadow Freddie has, he considers just a little translucent glitter just in the corner of his eyes but again he's unsure about how well it would match the big girly bows in his hair. Choosing to only stick to some blush on his cheeks that makes him look young and meek.

With that all done he goes out to the lounge to surprise his soon to be lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie is thrilled at- well everything. Today was a fine day, perfectly good, sun wasn't shining but they had been productive at the studio and their interview with the press had been tolerable but then- Oh but then everything had changed. 

Deaky had invited them to a small soiree of some maybe twenty people, of which at least half were just Queen and entourage, where they danced and made merry. It was great, there was nothing quite like dancing with Deaky or Crystal those maniacs. But then something incredible had happened. Freddie was flirting with another one of Paul's easily forgettable friends, looking for a happy ending to the fun night when Brian had come up to him clearly distressed and asked to speak privately. 

Freddie had obviously complied, what was some floozy compare to one of his best friends, his soul brother, especially if he was upset. Brian had been slow and halting with his words at first, unable or rather unwilling to say it but then it had all come tumbling out. How Brian had been having feelings for men for a while now. Not only that but feelings for him in particular. They had been growing all this while and Brian could no longer stand there silently as other men waltzed into his bed.

Then the shy and awkward man that had written White Queen had asked that even if Freddie wasn't interested if he could have one mere kiss. Freddie was more than willing to comply, it was as though all his wildest dreams were coming true. Freddie gave him more than 'one mere kiss.' He'd had a crush on Brian since he'd seem him jamming away on Red with Smile. It had never really gone away, rather it had deepened to focus on their friendship that had grown through out the years. 

And now he'd taken Brian home, because of course he had, how could he bear to be apart even for a night now that he could finally have his guitarist all to himself. They'd barely been able to keep their hands to themselves while on the ride here and once they'd arrived he could feel how hard and desperate Brian was for it. So he'd taken him to his bedroom and proposed they do anything, after all this was there first time together and he wanted it to be the best time of Brian's life. 

Brian had looked curiously and mildly intrigued at everything present but when he'd seen the lingerie, he'd lost it. It had been so physical, his entire body had stiffened, his mouth had dropped open and his pupils had been like saucers. And when Freddie had talked to him, he was almost concerned that Brian was going to insist on doing it right there and then before they could even get to it.

But Brian had had more control than that, because of course he did. Freddie was really looking forward to breaking him out of the mindset and helping the control freak let go. He also understands that it can be a little daunting, especially when the other person means so much to you, their dozen years of friendship are not to be considered lightly, and that having a role and a persona to fall into can help.

So he does his best to wait as patiently as he can on the couch. The couch isn't facing the bedroom door so Brian actually steps up behind him before awkwardly clearing his throat. Well that was actually, Freddie has had to shave his whole body before too, a perfectly reasonable amount of time. Brian is standing there shyly, half hiding himself behind the couch- wearing a robe that covers him completely. Freddie is happy that Brian is comfortable enough with him and their newly changing relationship to change his mind, but he can't help but to be a little disappointed, although he does see that there are bows in his guitarist's hair and the sweetest blush on his cheeks. "How are we baby girl?"

Brian seems to blush under his makeup as he self-consciously touches his hair. "I was hoping you'd like it sir."

"Oh yes, you look beautiful," he stands up and Brian walks them back to the bedroom.

Brian stops in the doorway and turns to look at him as though through his lashes although it's hard when he's clearly so much taller, Freddie will just have to get him under him as soon as possible. "I'm happy you think so because there's more, just for you sir." Brian says as he offers the end of the robe's tie to Freddie. 

Freddie can't help the delight that must steal over his face as he looks over Brian and notices the stockings that are over his feet. Freddie pulls more excited than a kid on Christmas and his wonderful present unwraps itself. The knot comes out and the robe falls open, revealing a tempting glimpse of the frilly, lacy lingerie. "Oh! And you did this for me? What a good girl."

Brian blushes as he allows Freddie to crowd him towards the bed, slamming the door as they pass through. "Anything for you sir," while he is actually shy from being stared at so wantonly, he tries his best to be demure and coy about it as he sits on the duvet.

"Why Maggie, nothing could please me more," Brian shivers at the girl's name as Freddie's hands slide under the robe. "Come on my sweet girl, I'd like to see all of you." 

Brian lets the robe fall off his shoulders, exposing what he was wearing. The big bows in his hair and the mascara made his eyes look huge and more green than hazel. His skinny frame was covered with the lacy frilly negligee, the baby blue contrasting beautifully with his creamy now smooth skin. But Freddie wanted a better look and grabbed his precious girl by the hand to have her stand. 

It was clear by how Brian didn't know what to do with his hands and how he turned his knees inward that he was nervous. Which only help create this gorgeous image of a shy, blushing, delicate, virginal, girlie. Silky garter ran up his now hairless long long legs, they were clipped up at the belt. Between where those two meet were the panties, the same color and frilly design but Freddie was more interested in what they barely contained. 

The singer stepped forward, right into Bri's space and sensually stroked his hands down the negligee. Brian looks startled and almost afraid but made no move to resist or tell him no, in fact if anything Brian seemed to lean into his touch and only be afraid of not lasting long enough. 

Freddie reached up to cup Brian's face, threading his hands into the strands and catching on where the bows were tied to kiss the man passionately where they stood. He could only just feel the lace and trimmings of the negligee pressed against his body, but he can definitely feel Brian's erection digging into his thigh. Freddie broke off their deep kissing. "You certainly don't kiss like the innocent, untried, girlie you look like," he said sternly.

Brian looked down, shy and embarrassed as he tried to apologize. Freddie raised a hand to interrupt and Brian quieted instantly, such obedience. "You know what you can do for me? That is, if you are a good girl? You can be a good girl for your *Daddy*, can't you?" It's the first time Freddie has used that word, taking a bit of a gamble, but the effect is immediate and clear. Brian loves it, positively quaking as shivers of pleasure over take his body. He nods his head that Freddie is still holding, Freddie takes half a step back. "Undress me," he orders. 

Stammering and nervous Brian does so, starting with his jacket. He hunches over as though to make himself small and keeps, almost shyly, peaking up to stare what all that he is uncovering. He has after all never seen Freddie naked before. Freddie has been working out in the last few years and thus has put on some serious muscle. He is not a beefcake but his arms are thick and his chest is toned, especially compare to Brian's twiggy appearance. He has gained some of the weight he lost to hepatitis so he isn't as rail thin as when they were recording at Ridge farm, but he still remains skinny.

That's not the only difference, although being so much larger and stronger looking is surely stroking Freddie's ego. As though he really could have his wicked way with delicate Maggie. Now that Brian's removed Freddie's vest revealing his body, covered in hair. His Indian-Parsi heritage has meant that he has always had a abundance of body hair, especially compare to these European whities. But now when Brian is shaved completely smooth and bare, the contrast is even stronger. 

Freddie can't help but to puff up with pride as Brian's hungry lustful eyes rake over every inch of his body as he strips Freddie efficiently of each item of clothing before hanging them up on the hooks. Next are his trousers for which Brian submissively kneels to remove. Freddie is sure he'll always love the sight of Brian on his knees, hard and wanting, but the added image of the pretty bows and lacy negligee is almost too much for him. 

Brian's gaze seems almost like a sensual caress as his long slender finger only just barely touch him. He opens the fly over a clearly hard and straining dick but the pants keep it back as he is close enough for it to smack him in the face. Those guitarist fingers then skims down his legs tantalizingly, Brian staring all the while, "Like what you see?"

Brian really won't stop blushing and the blush makeup makes it look all the more prominent. But despite this he still speaks although in a soft and high voice, "Very much so Daddy."

Freddie can feel his dick jump where it is still trapped in his pants. He shucks them off and grabs a tight hold of Brian who indeed feels tiny in his grip. Brian takes a single alarmed look down before looking into Freddie's deep brown eyes. Freddie isn't just a big star, he's big all over. Bri doesn't look scared so much as extremely anticipatory yet daunted. 

Freddie tends to have a preference as a bottom but since he's started muscling up he no longer fits the typical twink mold. He's since perfectly content with remaining a bottom with just a newer label of 'otter' but with Brian, he plans on dominating him, not just with words but by deed. 

The kiss is so passionate that Freddie can feel Brian melting into his strong grip, all that sheer lace and finery pressing into Freddie's bare skin. Brian throws his arms around Freddie's back and clings on tightly as his legs seem to fall. Freddie tips them over onto the bed, wedging a thigh against Bri who cries out, clawing into his back.

They kiss for a moment more, Freddie holding his top half off of Brian unmoving, yet allowing for Brian to dry hump him through the panties, before Freddie breaks the kiss and looks down. Brian's eyes are the size of saucers and the man doesn't look like he's ever been more turned on in his life, but he doesn't particularly look like a man right now. Freddie plays with one of the ribbons that would be over his breasts if he had any. 

"You look beautiful like this," And it is certainly true, Brian's lips are becoming kiss swollen and his achingly hard erection has started to leak enough to be wetting those naughty little knickers but Brian looks up at him heartbreakingly desperate for just a little something more. "My beautiful girl," and those are the magic words that cause Brian to shutter and wriggle *and preen.* "Oh, you like it when Daddy gives you compliments? Have you been desiring them? Have you been a good girl?" 

Brian tries his best to nod, sending his curls flying. "I- I try sir- Daddy." Freddie responses by grinding the heel of his hand into Brian's clothed erection. Despite the girly clothing, makeup and pretty bows in his hair, the moan that is ripped out of Brian is in no way feminine but rather a deep low sound. 

"What's this now? It seems like you've gotten yourself all worked up Maggie May darling. Is baby's cocklet hard?" He doesn't reach into the panties but rather uses two fingers to outline its stiff shape aggressively. If the way Brian keeps thrashing about and whimpering, he's loving this treatment. 

With all of Brian's writhing around, the negligee has slipped up, only an inch or two but it is enough for Freddie to see, "What is this?" He touches Brian's happy trail causing the poor man's stomach to jump. "Did we not want to shave here? Did we misbehave?" He says in a mock stern voice.

"I-" Brian has an odd cocky smile, generally Freddie sees that smile before his band member shows him a new hit song, "Why don't you find out sir?"

Freddie lifts a brow, thrilled at the surprise, "I do love presents and you certainly have enough bows to be one," he tugs at one of the sewn bow in the front of the panties. He accepts the challenge, Brian lifts his hips for them to be tugged down just far enough to be snugly under his butt. Brian's dick springs free standing free but not very tall or thick. This also exposes that the rest of him is bare underneath. "Oooh," Freddie coos as he lowers his head into Brian's crotch, caressing a finger over the newly shaved skin of his pelvis and then balls, which are drawn tightly and sensitive to his touch before he goes lower. With the panties still around his thighs Brian can not spread his legs and thus feels as Freddie's finger pushes between the walls of his cheeks to feel the hairless space.

Freddie looks up, his expression is predatory and starving. "Turn around my dear." Panties still hindering his movement Brian does as is asked of him with some help from Freddie's hands on his hip, moving him onto all fours with his ass in the air. In this position the elastic keeping the garters up are stretched against his skin, digging in, and he can feel them intensely. Freddie takes his hands to spread Brian's ass and expose his hole, blowing cool air over it. Brian yelps as he clings desperately to the bed sheets. 

"Here's what's going to happen Maggie baby. I'm going to eat you out and you're going to come on my tongue," Brian whimpers into the bed spread as his back tenses and a shutter rakes his body. Brian has been extremely reactive all night but Freddie likes to think it's because no one has ever done this for him before and that it is in fact his first time, the possessive thought is terribly enticing. "And then once you've come all over that pretty, frilly little slip from being stretch by my tongue, I'm going to stretch you with my fingers and then fuck you good." He's almost tempted to add a 'how does that sound' but he doesn't want to pose it like a question, he wants to order and command this soft, delicate Bri about and watch as she loses it. 

And judging by Brian's reaction, no other taunt was needed as he sticks out his ass even further back and screams out in broken yet clearly masculine voice, "Oh, yes please Fred."


	3. Chapter 3

Brian alternated between staring at the bedspread and screwing his eyes up in pleasure. If he looks down all he can see is the pretty lace of the negligee blocking his view. There was little he could do but wrench his fingers in the sheets and pant out moans. He had thought Freddie's tongue had been talented at witty phrases and singing, he was quickly discovering it had more talents. 

Using both hands, he had spread Brian's cheeks, exposing his hole to the cool air. Resting his elbows on either side of Brian's hips, causing the mattress to shift, his breath ghosted over the bare and freshly cleaned skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. Brian had been unable to help but to rest his forehead on the duvet below him, being hyper aware of everywhere he was being touched as Freddie moved seemingly molassesly slowly. 

But then Freddie dove right in, licking a broad stripe from taint to tailbone, right across his hole. Brian gasped out in reaction to being so suddenly touched, it was hot and slick but all too fleeting. The slight trail of saliva cooling in the air. Freddie mouthed at one of the cheeks before diving back down between them. 

Freddie's nose felt cool compare to the warmth of his burning tongue as he lapped, cat-like, at that place which Brian had no idea was filled with so many sensitive nerves. Brian squirmed and shuttered as the tongue came to rest across his hole. The pleasure was - was near indescribable, Brian didn't know he still had anything this significant to discover about his own body. The slick, wet heat of Freddie's tongue combined with his sucking lips was drowning Brian under waves of pleasure. 

It felt hot and the idea that it was the proud, confident man that parades before thousands and commands them all that is doing this, this dirty, filthy thing to him- Really it's a wonder Brian hasn't lost it already. He has to make the effort to keep his hips still as his stiff cock bobs in the air. 

Freddie drags a thumb inward, using his own salvia to rub Brian's twitching, sensitive rim with his calloused finger. He doesn't have any space in his head to contemplate whether or not he is ready. He just arches, moaning, as he feels the blunt, roughed tip barely press down before it's again replaced by Freddie's mouth. 

With tortuously slow licks punctuated with flicking, darting ones, Freddie barrages him with sensations. A whine builds in Brian's throat as he can feel his hole tense and twitch around nothing every time Freddie pulls off, as though aching for its return. "Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?" Brian can feel every exhale being huffed against his skin, no where near as ragged as Brian's heaving as sweat is starting to break out on his skin. He just moans back in lieu of response. "Mmm, you're being so good for Daddy, I'm going to treat you right baby-girl." 

Freddie turned his mouth to Brian's hole with much enthusiasm, eating him out intently. The singer groans, a vibration Brian can feel through his tongue, and it's clear he's enjoying it possibly as much as Brian. Which is how Brian ends up trying to grind his hips down, desperate for some friction. His cock is leaking, precome beading at the tip and dripping onto the sheets and more disconcertingly, onto the lingerie surely making a sticky mess. "Please, please, sir, I've - I've been good I-" He tries to think straight, the only thing he knows is that if he touches his cock, his Daddy will surely get cross with him. 

"Does Maggie May need something?" He asks as he rubs a finger lower, nearing Brian's scrotum. 

Brian licks his kiss-swollen lips, "I- More please sir, I wanna come."

Freddie lays a firm hand on one of his cheeks, the other snapping the elastic of the garter. "And how do good girls ask for what they want from their daddies?"

Brian takes in a deep breath, he can't be sure of exactly what Freddie wants from him but he knows what he wants to give, to be laid out bare and exposed for the wanton girl he is. He unfolds his hands from under his head, slowly lowers it to rest to the bedspread as he reaches out behind himself spreading his cheeks despite the panties binding his legs together. He can feel the cool air of the room drying the salvia's trail on that most intimate and untouched part of himself. He's blushing so hard, he feels like he could cook an egg on his face. It's not really from embarrassment though, it's more the hot arousal from the thought, the fact, that Freddie not only wants this from him, but that Brian trusts him completely enough to give it. 

Worming his head to the side as to not muffle them into the duvet, he speaks up so that his words might be heard over the pounding of his own heart. "Please sir I- I've been a good-" the words feels trapped in his throat as though they have a weight. Brian feels as though they will somehow bind him and free him all at once. As though to speak them is to make them reality. It feels daunting, like how a parachutist might feel jumping off an aeroplane. If he didn't pack his chute properly he's going to meet a sticky end. "I've been a good girl, Daddy," he finally finishes.

Freddie leans over him, brushes aside his mass of curls, to give him a kiss on his shoulder. "You're doing so well, a complete natural darling, so lovely," he reassures generously as a lubed finger slowly breaches Brian. Brian genuinely feels warmed by the words of reassurance but he's too distracted by the new sensation of something inside of him. It feels so very different, even compare to a tongue, an odd pressure but not bad or unpleasant. 

Freddie returns to nipping at his cheeks with occasional swipes of his tongue as he works up to two. Brian is expecting a third one to follow soon after but rather Freddie just stretches by scissoring those two until "AHH!" Brian could do nothing to stop the shout and jolt that rocked his body as his prostate was found for the first time in his life. 

"Ah, there we go. How's that, honey?" Freddie asked as he finally -finally!- wrapped a hand around Brian's weeping, neglected cock, his fingers milking him relentlessly. He wanted to thrash about as his dripping tip made a mess of the sheets but Freddie's body half over him and the panties binding his legs together made that impossible. "You look so hot like this, squirming on my fingers like you're just loving it."

"I-I am," anything to prevent Freddie from stopping and it certainly is true. 

"Can you hear that? Can you hear how wet your hole is? This pussy looks like it wants something from me. God I just- I just want a piece of you already, I don't even want to wait," He takes his hand out of Brian to grab at his jiggling thigh, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh through the stocking.

"I-" Brian's head is spinning, the room feels so warm and he can feel the orgasm building in his balls but he isn't sure if he's ready for Freddie to fuck him. He's never had anal but he does trust Freddie if he thinks Brian's been stretched enough. His hole does feel bereft at now being empty. Hearing the sound of the lube cap and Freddie wetting his dick, Brian braces himself willing to do his part to provide his partner pleasure.

But Freddie does not fuck him, his fingers come back inside of him greedily as Freddie slides his dick between Brian's squeezed together thighs. Freddie moans, loudly, his hands still working away at Brian who feels his cock twitch desperately. "I- I'm not gonna last long," he honestly warns his partner. 

"That's really the point you sweet girl," Freddie replies, biting him harshly and that is enough to finally send Brian over the edge.

He drifts in and out for a little while, he can feel Freddie moving his body, laying him on his back and removing the panties. He blinks trying to refocus. Freddie is standing over the bed still completely naked and looking even hotter than before. Now his body is covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his hair tousled and most notably his dick hanging hard and wet between his legs. 

Brian struggles to sit up, his head rushing from the blood pressure change. He does his best to reach out to Freddie's still unattended erection. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Freddie reaches out to grab Brian's hand, giving it the lightest of kiss upon the knuckles, "That's alright, you're alright, you were so lovely my darling girl," Freddie crawls on the bed and over him, raining down feather-light kisses and straightening out the negligee that had become mussed, smoothing over the bows. "How do you feel? You can have more time to come down if you need to."

"No, I-" Brian shyly looks away. "Well, um, I'm not sure but I do think I'm fine. I'd rather not wait actually because if I'm left to think about it, it'll grow into this terribly daunting thing in my head and I'll totally chicken out."

"Well if you're sure. There's no rush," Freddie says because as much as he'd like it, he values his budding new relationship and Brian far more than just wetting his dick. 

"I am," Brian says a little more confidently, his girlie personality gone for the moment, and that confident guitarist that performs before thousands smiling warmly under him. "And actually I'd love to return the favor, your pleasure would please me," he says smoothly, in what might well be the closest he gets to dirty talk although at least Freddie can be reassured it's probably the truth. 

Freddie slides his hands over the silk of the garters now ruined in the middle from the lube. "Here baby girl, hold this for Daddy," and he has Brian hold them as close to his chest as possible which isn't very. Freddie is lining himself up but notices when looking up that Brian isn't actually flexible enough to fold himself in half, no matter how much he may want to. It does bring up the tantalizing question: is Freddie that flexible? 

"Wrap your legs around me Maggie darling." And so Brian does but is having a difficult time finding purchase with his still lubed legs and slippery silky garters. Freddie laughs darkly at his struggle, Brian blushes. He doesn't feel mocked but rather like the naive girlie he is playing. 

"My, my, poor boo, begged so hungrily for my cock," and he teasingly pokes Brian's hole with his tip, just enough for half of his head to go in before it naturally slides back out, "And now you aren't letting me fill this greedy hole." He snaps the garter's elastic. It stings and Brian's startled cry is no act. He undoes the four clips, scrunching the fabric down to his knees, "Is that better? Wouldn't want my slutty girlie to have to go without Daddy's cock."

Brian can now more easily hold onto Freddie and pulls the man closer, feel his dick rub across his taint. "Yes, thank you Daddy. That was very thoughtful, I just wanna be close to you," he looks up and Freddie knows that line isn't just part of their game.

"So do I Brimi," Freddie answers honestly as leans down to give him a soft but heartfelt kiss, at the same time that he slides himself in. Even with three fingers it feels like a lot and Brian is really sure that if he wasn't relaxed from his last orgasm, he'd be too tight to take it. "Ah, fuck," is Freddie's automatic response, "You're so tight," but it isn't a compliment. "Try and relax," he runs his fingers under Brian's belly button, over the muscles in questions and Brian tries his best to do so, taking deep bracing breaths. "Nervous?"

"It's you, how can I not be? I don't want to fuck this up, what we could have, what we did have." Freddie understands now, now that Brian is back in his head, it's hard for him to deal with everything, all at once. Him and his big brain. 

Good thing Freddie is both capable and more than willing to get his Miss Maggie May back. He starts kissing Brian's jaw, runs a hand under the negligee, intentionally pulling the frills taunt to pull them against Brian's skin and going up to grope his pecs, fingering his nipples. Brian curls up, hunching his shoulders, wriggling against the bedspread at the near overstimulation. "You look so hot in this, like my pretty baby doll. You are mine aren't you?" 

"Yes, yes, I'm yours," Brian tries to reassure.

"Tsk, tsk," Freddie tuts, "Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy," Brian dutifully replies and Freddie can feel Brian clench down on his torturously unmoving length. 

"See, I knew you could be a good girl. You got all dolled up for Daddy, looking so cute, just for me. Wore this pretty lace and those pretty garters and all these lovely bows. Do you have any idea what you looked like? Did you look at yourself in my mirror?" Brian blushes yet again, the red of his cheeks contrasting with the pink of the blush makeup deliciously. "No? Why not? Is it because you knew what it would do to you, the same reaction you had when you found that lingerie in my chest. I saw how you reacted, how it affected you, such a visceral response."

Freddie worms one hand out of the negligee to cup Brian's face and tilt his head up while the other continues to pluck at his nipple. Brian is shy and almost refusing to look him in the eye, making eye contact for a few seconds before skidding away. "And if I thought you looked delectable before, you should see yourself now. No more panties, your stockings ruined, your negligee stained with your own cum."

Brian practically keens at this description and Freddie knows he has him as he can feel the man's heart start to race again under his palm. Perfect. He slipes his hands free, brace one against the bed frame and the other intertwining with Brian's. "Ready my darling?" He smirks down wickedly.

Brian gulps nervously but he isn't afraid, looking up at him with those big mascaraed hazel eyes. He smiles almost sweetly for what was about to happen before nodding. 

Freddie starts with slow thrusts, Brian is still tight but not uncomfortably, for either of them, so. So Freddie feels comfortable enough to hasten his speed but - "Ah! Fuck." It is clear that Freddie was getting closer and closer. The bombshell that Brian had feelings for Freddie, the teasing in the car, that reaction Brian had had to the toy chest, the torturous wait for Brian to shave, how hot he had looked in that outfit and then submitting so beautifully, to not mention fucking his still gartered thighs. Freddie couldn't take much more.

Reaching down, Freddie grabbed a hold of Brian's cock that was once again growing hard. He leaned down to whisper filth into Brian's ear, truly starting to have an understanding of how much it was affecting the older man. "Hard again? Is it because you love Daddy's cock so much or would you doll yourself up for just anyone? Is your hole just that hungry or are you a good girl for your Daddy? Daddy's gonna reward his good girlie, gonna give you a big fat load, fill you up."

Brian was expressive, his body, how he clenched down on Freddie, his expressions and his vocal moans that were mixing with the sounds that Freddie couldn't even hold back, forming a harmony as matching as for their music. 

Finally Freddie couldn't hold it back any longer. He shouted, practically screamed, as he gave a few final pumps into Brian's clenching hole, still holding tight to Brian's hand. 

Sighing and panting, he slowly let go of Brian's cock, hard and weeping in his grip. It wouldn't take much now. He looked down at Brian's clearly flushed and worked up body. "Gonna let me watch you come? You wanna finish yourself off for me babe?" Brian blushed but seemed very pleased by this order, grabbing his cock and quickly bringing himself to a nearly equally loud orgasm, all with Freddie's now softing dick still inside of him and Freddie's heavy gaze boring down on him.

Freddie was the first to get up, fetching a wet towel to clean them both up although nothing could really be done about the stains in the negligee but to take it off and wash it. But while Brian had easily stepped out of his garters he hesitated when Freddie went to lift it off of him. "Wanna leave it on? Wanna sleep in it Maggie?"

Brian nodded slightly, "And the bows." He was a little nervous speaking out that truth but he was right to trust Freddie who just smiled.

"Anything for you baby doll."


End file.
